dystopiaticecofandomcom-20200214-history
Krimzon Guard Special Operations
Special Operations is an elite unit of soldiers working for the imzon Guard that handles a wide variety of missions, mostly in direct opposition to the Metal Head threat, but also against the Underground and other criminal organizations. They were orginally created by the Baron shortly after his seizure of power for the purpose of striking at the Metal Heads while his armies battled them across the Wasteland. After the eventual KG defeat in the Wasteland War, the Baron has made their role somewhat more defensive. In particular, they're often the unit of choice for retaking Krimzon Guard facilities overrun by Metal Heads outside the city walls. They also operate frequently in the Wasteland, particularly near the city itself, in order to loosen the Metal Heads' grip on the area as much as possible. History The House of Mar Elite units have always existed under Haven's banner in some form. The first was known as the Praetorian Guard, established during the reign of Mar, the founder of Haven City. The Praetorian Guard consisted of talented individuals who personally protected Mar and other ranking individuals, both in battle and elsewhere. Due to Mar's insistence on personally partaking in each battle fought by his army, the Praetorians frequently had their skills put to the test. However, with the eventual passing of Mar, later leaders from his lineage were not so hot headed, and so the Praetorian Guard existed merely as a protection force, although a skilled one. This changed, however, during one of the first campaigns to be waged against the Metal Heads after Mar's death. Haven's citizens took to the field under the leadership of his great grandson, and for the first time in two generations, the Praetorian Guard once again partook in battle. However, unlike his ancestor, the new leader believed that the talents of the Praetorians were wasted as mere protection force. Although their duties still included protecting the King, their ranks were expanded, with many units being created to serve as elite frontline units in the army. Throughout the campaign, the Praetorians served with distinction, and were always excellent units. However, as the first to enter any battle, their losses were often quite severe. Ultimately, as the war dragged on, they were slowly reformed into smaller units, only used for situations of great strategic importance, with more expendable units taking their place at the head of the army. After Haven failed to breach the Metal Head nest, the campaign was called off and the defeated army limped back to Haven, quietly consolidating its strength in hopes of someday having a means to defeat their enemy. By royal decree, all military operations outside the city were ordered to cease, exempting the necessary defense of Haven's mining operations. Over the next century, Praetorian Guards once again assumed their ceremonial role, existing merely to protect the Palace and those who resided there. That changed once again when Baron Praxis, a high ranking member of the army, launched his infamous coup against King Damas Mar, the ruler of Haven City at the time. Normally, such an act was unthinkable, but the city had grown restless as the Metal Heads tightened their grip, and Praxis had garnered much support from the Haven City Council. He had established an alarmingly large power base that allowed him to secure the loyalty of much of Haven's administration and that of many troops in the military. The coup was bloody, but decisive. Those who sided with Praxis among the army outnumbered those who remained loyal to Damas, and ultimately, the Praetorians. The King's protection forces defended the Palace for hours, but inevitably were overrun by those who had sided with the Baron. Not a single one of the Praetorians had turned against their King, and in the end, all of its members fell to the Baron's forces. Following his seizure of power, Baron Praxis reformed Haven's military as the Krimzon Guard. A wave of propaganda promising victory over the Metal Heads and a new golden age for the city caused the ranks of the KG to swell, and eventually Haven's military had become more powerful than ever before. However, while unable to resist him directly, the citizenry knew that the Baron was not the true leader, but the usurper. In addition, the Praetorian Guard had always been the defenders of the rightful monarch - as such, the Baron could not allow them to continue existing. When the Krimzon Guard was formed, the Praetorians were left to history. Under The Baron After the coup, Baron Praxis steered the city toward greater militarization, making grand promises to crush the Metal Heads and lift the centuries-long siege of the city. The Krimzon Guard was transformed from a relatively small defensive force under Damas to a massive conquering army under the Baron. Scientific research increasingly began to favor weaponry, and all available resources were invested in creating newer and more powerful weapons for use in the war. This all came at the cost of the common man, but under the new regime, sacrifices had to be made to achieve peace. The Praetorian Guard may have remained loyal to Damas, but the Baron knew that elite units would be necessary to win what he now saw as 'his' war. As such, in keeping with his view of the Krimzon Guard as a primarily offensive force, Praxis ordered the creation of a unit that would take the fight to the Metal Heads, striking them at their weak points while his armies stormed across the Wasteland on their crusade. These men would not be thrown away at the head of an army or wasted as bodyguards, as they had been in the past. They would be unique, a precise strategic weapon to be applied at the most crucial points to influence the war. The unit was to be called the Special Operations Division. Laying The Foundation Special Operations was to be composed of the best soldiers available to the KG, preferably veterans already hardened by battle. However, the unit wouldn't be used for simple grunt work; it would encompass a wide variety of roles. As such, candidates were sought out from nearly every position in the Krimzon Guard, including infantrymen, snipers, demolition experts, engineers, and combat medics. First and foremost, candidates had to have top marks in basic training - everything from physical fitness to marksmanship had to be top notch, and candidates would be tested a second time before being eligible to enter the program. Once the candidates had been accepted, they began training immediately. Special Operations training was devised by a panel of Haven's finest and most experienced non-commissioned officers, who themselves drew upon the previous training standards and experience of the Praetorians. In effect, they took the training regimen of the Praetorian Guards and made it better. Special Operations training would now not only be extremely difficult, but would take two full years to complete. The first candidates began their training within the month of the Baron's order to form the unit. The first part of training consisted simply of physical fitness and marksmanship - essentially boot camp, but with much higher standards. In addition, unlike their predecessors, Special Operations soldiers were trained to operate independently of the regular army. Unlike the Praetorians, Special Operations would be a separate branch of the military. 60% of the candidates washed out of the first stage of training within the first three months. Those remaining progressed to the next stage - combat simulations. This stage of training was unique in that, unlike in regular KG training, Special Operations candidates trained using only live ammunition. If someone was killed or maimed, it simply meant that he would not have made a good addition to the division. At this stage, the candidates were organized into squads, and began training in small unit tactics. The various squads competed against one another on timed missions, to foster a drive for improvement. This part of training lasts nine months, as the units are drilled extensively and taught how to approach almost any foreseeable situation. Of the first generation of Special Operations soldiers, fifteen were killed or wounded during this stage of training. The remaining candidates, 10% of the original group, progressed to the next stage - field experience. Normally, soldiers gain experience through battle after completing training. Special Operations soldiers, on the other hand, experience actual combat as part of their regimen. The candidates were given extensive lessons on Metal Heads, how best to kill them, what the different types were, and how they would fight. Following this step, the soldiers were equipped with standard KG equipment and, for a period of six months, regularly deployed against Metal Heads in the Wasteland. The combat reports were very promising - the trainees had successfully completed every mission without casualties. Already, they were better than anything the regular army could offer, and yet still more was expected of them. By the end of the six month field experience stage, no more candidates had been lost. The final stage of training was specialization - it was at this point that the squads would be split up, the members going their separate ways to receive training to fulfill specific roles in the division, some examples being reconnaissance, tracking, infiltration, demolition, and officer training. After the final stage of training, squads would be formed based on the skills of the various soldiers and put under the leadership of one of the newly trained officers. At the end of the final stage, those who made it through the training were able to proudly declare themselves to be the first generation of Special Operations soldiers, the absolute best that the city had to offer, bar none. At the graduation ceremony, the soldiers were seen by the public for the first time, wearing sleek black armor of a new design, proudly bearing the insignia of the black rose and dagger. It was here that they were presented with unique weapons, the special operations dagger. Krimzon Guard Special Operations was now a combat ready unit, with twenty men standing ready to strike at Haven's foes.' ' The Wasteland War With the first of Haven's Special Operations soldiers finally ready for battle, Baron Praxis felt it was time to once again take the offensive. Special Operations was immediately put to good use, as a massive operation was launched to strike the Metal Heads at locations near the city. Hatcheries, mining operations, and outposts were assaulted and razed to the ground, and after two weeks of constant raiding, the twenty man division had nearly erased the presence of the Metal Heads around Haven City. Following the successful strikes, the enormous army that had been raised under the Baron emerged from behind the walls and stormed into the Wasteland, sweeping aside all opposition and rapidly taking total control of the area around the city. After consolidating their hold and securing a perimeter, the army, christened as the Krimzon Guard Expeditionary Force, began pushing into the Wasteland. For the first few months, the Krimzon Guard advanced rapidly, the organized force taking the Metal Heads by surprise and overtaking them before they could mount a significant defense. Resistance did begin to stiffen over time, as the Metal Heads began to realize the extent of the threat, but the KGEF held the advantage. More than one hundred thousand armed men stood in opposition to the Metal Heads, and the thousands of tanks and aircraft that had been built under the Baron allowed the KG to erase all patches of resistance with ease. For the first time since Mar himself, Haven City had thrown its full weight into the war. As the war raged on, the Krimzon Guard began to take steps to make their gains permanent. Many bases were constructed in the newly conquered territories, mainly to house troops and serve as refueling stations for tanks and hellcat cruisers. Particularly of note, however, was a newly built base called the Citadel; a massive fortress in the desert defended by a garrison over nine thousand strong. It also served as the training ground for the Krimzon Guard from that point forward, and was the center of all KGEF operations in the Wasteland. The Wasteland War had lasted eight years by the time the KGEF neared the Metal Head Nest. The Metal Heads had been putting up fierce resistance, and many hard battles had worn down the army through attrition. However, the Metal Head Nest was finally within reach, and all believed that it would fall. For this final battle, the Baron himself took command, so as to be present when his enemy was crushed by his hand. Special Operations had been steadily expanded throughout the war, swelling in size from the original twenty men to over three hundred. Special Operations soldiers were constantly in high demand, used to accomplish missions where the regular army had failed. Needless to say, there wasn't a single man in the division who did not have extensive combat experience. The assault on the nest ultimately proved to be a disaster. As the Krimzon Guard advanced on the nest, Special Operations deployed demolition teams to collapse some of the tunnels leading into the Metal Head nest, cutting off reinforcements and preventing them from swarming the army. For the most part, the missions were successful, and the Metal Heads protecting their home were hindered by their inability to move freely about the area. However, one squad failed in their mission and was overrun, and the KG was flanked by the Metal Heads at a very inopportune time. The advance on the nest stalled as the KG redeployed a portion of their spearhead forces to deal with the unexpected attack, and the delay would cost them dearly. The Metal Heads were able to fully marshal their forces while the advance was halted, and even as the KG fended off the first attack, more fell on either side of them. However, with little choice, the KG continued to press forward, despite heavy losses. At this stage, the Special Operations Division was used as a rapid reaction force, deployed by air as needed to sectors of the front in danger of collapsing. The strategy was successful, as the KG were able to continue their advance, but many Special Operations soldiers lost their lives in the process. Ultimately, the KGEF advanced deep into the Metal Head home, their tanks and aircraft paving the way for the exhausted infantry. However, a massive counterattack by the Metal Heads was launched from deep within the nest, clashing directly with the head of the army. Exhausted and outnumbered, the KG offensive collapsed, and the Baron was forced to order a retreat after he'd lost over half of his invasion force. The KGEF fell back in disarray, suffering more losses as they did, and ultimately limped away from the nest with only a quarter of its previous number. The next few years of the war were difficult for the KG, as the Metal Heads pressed their advantage against the crippled army and drove them away from the nest and back into the Wasteland. In addition, a large Metal Head army was able to take them by surprise by striking Haven City directly, which at the time was very sparsely defended. A few reserve units and a handful of rebel volunteers was all that was able to oppose the army attacking the city. The resulting battle resulted in the creation of Dead Town before the Metal Heads were finally driven away by units that had been hastily redeployed from the Wasteland. Ultimately, the campaign would last for four more years. The KG would fight the Metal Heads bitterly as they advanced, but now lacking the numbers they had previously as a result of the defeat at the Nest, they were unable to stem the tide. The Special Operations division was working around the clock, striking Metal Heads at their weakest points in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of attacks, but it wouldn't be enough. Eventually, the Metal Heads closed in on the Citadel, the last great stronghold of the KGEF, now battered and all but defeated. Despite the dire situation, the Citadel was still standing, defended by strong walls of concrete and automated defenses in addition to the best remaining troops fielded by the city. The Metal Heads would try many times over the coming months to take the base, but were unable to take it. In the end, however, the base was doomed to fall to the numerically superior Metal Heads. Lacking a shield wall like Haven's, the Citadel was unable to withstand the prolonged siege forever. After breaching the wall and crushing most of the KGEF's remaining units, the Baron finally ordered that the base be abandoned. So as to enable the KGEF to withdraw in anything resembling fighting shape, the remnants of the Special Operations Division, now numbering only one hundred and fifty soldiers, stood against hundreds of thousands of Metal Heads to buy time for the KGEF to evacuate. The men held for hours, repulsing many Metal Head attacks and supplied by air as the KGEF left the base. However, the Metal Heads gradually wore them down, and by the time the last of the remaining KG troops were evacuated, only sixty of the black armored men were left to be rescued. The Wasteland War was over, the KG had been defeated, and the Special Operations Division had been all but destroyed. War Against The Underground At the end of the Wasteland War, the Krimzon Guard was a shadow of its former self. As the KGEF, it had seemed that nothing could stand in its way on the path to victory. After twelve years of open war, however, the KG was barely able to protect the City itself, let alone fight the Metal Heads in open battle. So, with great reluctance, the Baron finally admitted defeat, and the KG resumed its duty of policing the city for Praxis. With the cessation of open warfare with the Metal Heads, KGSO was left with little to do. That changed quickly, however, as their unique skills came to be needed for another purpose. The Underground Movement had made great strides in its attempts to overthrow the Baron in the past decade, while most of the military was deployed in the Wasteland. With the return of the KG to the city, Praxis took steps to suppress the resistance, but it was far too late to stamp them out entirely. As a result, KGSO found itself saddled with the task of crushing the rebellion, by any means necessary. Although their original purpose was to fight Metal Heads, their wide range of training meant that they had little difficulty fulfilling the new role. KGSO acted swiftly, infiltrating the movement with their espionage specialists and gathering intelligence on their whereabouts, level of influence, and capabilities. The results of the espionage campaign was disturbing for the KG, who were surprised to learn that the Underground was at least a thousand members strong, and had a number of spies in high ranking governmental positions. Needless to say, the Baron found this unacceptable, and he ordered the Guard to annihilate the movement. KSGO was patient at first, working closely with the regular KG to continue their efforts to infiltrate the movement and understand how they operated. After gathering a respectable level of knowledge of their foe, Special Operations tested the waters by raiding several safe houses, killing multiple rebels and taking over a dozen prisoners. In addition, eight people that were part of the city government quietly disappeared, as they had been identified as Underground sympathizers or spies. The Night Of The Black Rose The underground was quiet for a while after this, but they knew who was responsible. Three weeks after KGSO’s first move, the Resistance struck back by attacking the KGSO training ground. In the dead of night, several resistance members disguised as Krimzon Guards infiltrated the base and silently murdered all of the candidates in the dead of night, wiping out the entirety of the next generation of Special Operations soldiers. Special Operations was infuriated by the massacre, seeing it as the worst form of insult and a disgustingly underhanded attempt to weaken them. When the Commander of Special Operations was informed of the massacre, his orders were simple: spare no one. KGSO retaliated the very next night, with the startling level of brutality gained from the decade-long Wasteland War. The entire division was included in the act of reprisal, and every known underground base and safe house was attacked, and each person found within, whether they be men, women, or children, was killed. By the end of the strikes, the KGSO had killed over four hundred people in two hours. It was a gruesome task, but the message was clear. The massacre would come to be known as the Night of the Black Rose, named after the insignia of Special Operations, and for their part, the soldiers themselves were nicknamed “Black Devils”. This show of strength by the division stunned the city, and Praxis himself was reported to have applauded their actions. He made use of the massacre as a propaganda tool, using the phrase “Fear the Black Rose” to frighten people from joining the resistance. The resistance was largely forced into hiding by the wrath of the black-armored men, but despite the continued efforts of the division, they were unable to stamp out the resistance completely. However, the Underground was greatly weakened, and certainly wasn’t the threat to the Baron they once were. With that development, the suppression of the Underground was left primarily to the regular KG, with KGSO being redeployed to fight Metal Heads outside the city walls. Present Day At the current time, Special Operations is the only branch of the KG that regularly operates outside the city. As such, they are rarely seen in battle gear by the average citizen. Usually, their missions consist of gathering intelligence on the Metal Heads, raiding outposts and hatcheries, and general ‘housekeeping’ duties aimed at keeping the area immediately around Haven relatively clear of Metal Heads. Their efforts have earned the city some breathing room, but the Metal Heads continue to tighten their grip regardless. Despite their firm stand against the Metal Heads, as a result of the Night of the Black Rose, Special Operations soldiers are widely feared throughout the city, both by citizens and especially the Underground. The strike demonstrated just what the KGSO was willing to do in the name of protecting their comrades, and the Baron himself secretly wonders if they are loyal more to him, or to each other. In the end, the general consensus is that as long as they’re on your side, it is unwise to stand in their way. Equipment Armor Special Operations armor is distinct from standard armor in many ways. Firstly, Special Operations armor is black, with the torso sash being grey. On the right shoulder of the armor, the Special Operations Unit Patch is present. The left shoulder is engraved with the Insignia of the Krimzon Guard. In addition, the armor also appears to be much thinner, streamlined, and compact than typical KG armor. The reason for this is because unlike the standard armor, Special Operations Armor is custom-fitted to the soldier it is issued to. It conforms to the body and allows for greater flexibility and ease of movement. As a result, someone wearing Special Operations Armor generally looks quite a lot slimmer than someone wearing KG armor. Special Operations Armor is also has several features that assist with stealth. The various armor pieces fit together very tightly, which prevents it from making excessive noise when the wearer moves. This, along with rubber soles on the boots, allows the operative to move quickly and quietly. The armor also differs from typical KG armor in its material. Instead of steel, like standard red armor, Special Operations armor is made of boron carbide, an extremely strong, yet lightweight, ceramic material. This results in greater protection at only one third of weight. This allows the soldier to carry much more equipment but still have a lighter burden overall. This is vital to soldiers that often have to operate over long periods of time without any immediate support. The disadvantage of using ceramic as armor is that it is much less durable than steel. Whereas steel armor can sustain a lot of damage and still be effective, ceramic plates fracture if hit multiple times. This absorbs and disperses damage, but the fractured plate would be less effective against subsequent attacks. Ceramic plates also cannot be effectively repaired; for the armor to be fully restored, the fractured plates must be replaced by an armorer. This makes it very costly and somewhat time consuming to maintain. The large cracks that appear once the suit has sustained sufficient damage has resulted in it being nicknamed "Glass Armor". Overall, these factors result in a rather expensive suit of armor that is somewhat delicate under fire, but is nonetheless very protective and extremely lightweight, making it well suited for the division. Weapons The standard equipment of a Krimzon Guard consists of a semi-automatic rifle that fires concentrated bursts of red eco at a relatively low velocity that hits with a fair amount of punch. Their sidearms are similar, although less powerful than the rifles. A grenade is essentially a metal sphere containing a core of compressed yellow eco and an outer layer of red eco. The grenade is activated by a trigger, which after a five second countdown, forces the red and yellow eco together inside the grenade, destabilizing the core and producing a large flare of red and yellow eco. These weapons are, for the most part, quite effective when used with standard infantry tactics, which make use of large groups and coordinated fire to overcome enemies. However, for KGSO, which operates with small squads or even individual soldiers, such a tactic is largely ineffective. For them, something with more firepower would be required. The answer turned out to be something of a surprise – older weapons. In fact, these weapons didn’t use eco at all, but instead worked by propelling metal projectiles at high speeds by using exploding gunpowder as a propellant. These sorts of weapons were loud, prone to misfire, produced heavy recoil, and required certain scant resources the city was unable to produce in large quantities. However, the high rate of fire of automatic gunpowder weapons was a perfect fit for the division. As such, a limited production run was made based on schematics of an old design – the AK-47 assault rifle. Several thousand rounds of ammunition were produced for testing, and the Special Operations division received them for evaluation. The results were surprising – squads using the assault rifle were four times more effective in battle than those who used KG Blaster Rifles. A well-drilled operative could reload in seconds, and with thirty rounds in each magazine, was able to produce an astonishing amount of firepower. The weapons were not particularly accurate, especially when using automatic fire, but the high speed of the projectiles made up for it. Unanimously, Special Operations soldiers decided that they preferred the older assault rifles over the newer eco-based weapons. Although reluctant, the commanders of the KG could not deny the results, and limited production was begun on the AK-47 rifle and large quantities of ammunition. It would be impossible to produce such a weapon for the entirety of the Krimzon Guard, as the city lacked the resources to completely reequip an army nearly twenty thousand strong at the time, but they could definitely meet the requirements of the division. A gas operated sidearm was produced as well, called the Desert Eagle, chambered in the powerful .357 Magnum rounds. The pistol was not as ideal as the rifle, as it was extremely heavy for a handgun and its reliability was questionable at best, but against Metal Heads the round performed very well, so it was adopted as their sidearm. Organization Special Operations is a small group, currently comprising sixty combat-ready men. As such, it has an equally small and relatively simple chain of command. The division is lead overall by its Commander, who is the ultimate authority for the division short of the Baron himself, and who generally remains at the Fortress directing the unit’s movements from his command post. The Deputy Commander, however, is a frontline position, and is the acting leader of the division in the field, carrying out the orders as given by the Special Operations Commander. Beneath the Deputy Commander are the Echelon Leaders, who hold the rank of Captain. Beneath them are the Sergeants, who lead the individual squads, and the Specialist, which is the second in command under the Sergeant. The lowest rank is Operative. The current leader of Special Operations is William Drekker, the oldest member of the division. The Deputy Commander is James Zrion, the leader of the 4th Echelon. Special Operations is divided into a total of four units called 'echelons'. Each Echelon is made up of several squads. All members of Special Operations receive extensive combat training, however the various Echelons have specific roles within the divison, with members being assigned based on their training specialties. The First and Fourth Echelons are the primary frontline combat units, while the Second and Third Echelons mainly operate in support roles. Current Units First Echelon (aka "Burner Boys") Current Leader''': '''Captain Steven Grayson Current Size: Sixteen Soldiers Mission Specialty: Heavy Weapons, Demolitions Description: The First Echelon consists of assault troops and combat engineers that are deployed when a problem requires a very ‘permanent’ solution. They are known for their extensive use of heavy weapons, particularly flamethrowers, and they're notorious for using excessive force to accomplish objectives. Their most common assignment is to assault and destroy Metal Head bases. Second Echelon (aka "Night Terrors") Current Leader: Captain Ryan Nelson Current Size: Sixteen Soldiers Mission Specialty: Covert Operations Description: The Second Echelon is composed of soldiers who are specially trained to operate 'under the radar'. Missions that require subtlety are the forte of the Second Echelon, although that isn't to say they aren't skilled in combat as well. They are the primary source of intelligence for the division, with multiple deep cover agents inside key organizations in the city, such as the Underground and the major crime rings. Presently, they're the only part of KGSO that is directly operating against the Underground. Their current assignment involves gathering intel and launching strikes against resistance bases and safe houses. Third Echelon (aka "The God Squad") Current Leader: Captain Rafael Swain Current Size: Twelve Soldiers Mission Specialty: Special Reconnaissance Description: Called “The God Squad” for their purported ability to send anyone to their maker with a single shot, the Third Echelon is KGSO’s sniper unit, made up of highly trained marksmen equipped with high quality sniper rifles. Their usual assignments consist of scouting out areas for Metal Head activity, and supporting other units in combat with sniper support. They often work with the Second Echelon to eliminate specific targets. Fourth Echelon (aka "The Kitchen Sink") Current Leader: Deputy Commander James Zrion Current Size: Sixteen Soldiers Mission Specialty: Direct Action, Unconventional Warfare Description: The Fourth Echelon is made up of the soldiers in Special Operations that are particularly adept in combat. They're the best choice for direct assaults, and frequently operate deep behind enemy lines. Along with the First Echelon, the Fourth is the primary combat unit for the division. If all else fails, send in the Fourth Echelon. Traditions Loyalty Special Operations is notable in that they're a very tight knit group and extremely loyal to one another. Although they were trained by the KG and operate on their behalf, they are more loyal to Haven City itself rather than the Baron or the KG. The reason for this is because during the two years of intense training, the soldiers worked together very closely to accomplish their goals, and it was drilled into them from the first day that there is no Special Operations without your comrades. As a result, all of the members are fiercely loyal to one another, to the point where the well being of a comrade is held above the sense of duty to the city, to a certain degree. To name one example of this, it is known within the division that their Deputy Commander, James Zrion, is a powerful ecoist. Were this to be known to the KG as a whole, the Baron would almost certainly have him taken away for experimentation in his weapons program. Even though, technically, it would be a duty for his comrades to report this to the appropriate people, they haven't, as that would mean betraying him. Therefore, Zrion is able to make use of his abilities in combat with his men without worry, if somewhat rarely. Reprisal Campaigns As a result of this loyalty, Special Operations soldiers are very protective of one another. There is generally an ideal regarding fighting that they follow - war is business, but sometimes business becomes personal. What that means is that while they believe, to a point, in the saying "all's fair in love and war", there is a line that will not be crossed by their enemies without consequence. For instance, targeting a loved one of a soldier rather than the soldier himself would be 'crossing the line'. If an enemy is perceived as having crossed the line, Special Operations will retaliate a hundred fold. There is an unspoken rule that if a member is 'wronged' somehow, he can come to his comrades to help him seek revenge. The entire division will then work in support of the reprisal campaign. The most well known example of this is the Night of the Black Rose, when over four hundred people connected to the Underground were murdered in one night, after the Underground managed to assassinate over a dozen KGSO trainees several days previous. Reprisal campaigns are infamous for scale of the retribution. Generally, when one is called for, the entire division will participate in the campaign, no matter what the offense had been. They are also notable in how they are carried out - everyone in the offending group is a target, whether they be men, women, or children. The KGSO is usually not harsh on their fellow humans, but are absolutely murderous when they believe they have been wronged by a group or organization. Symbolism Of The Black Rose The Black Rose is the insignia of Special Operations. It is engraved on the blades of their daggers, and a representation is shown on their unit patch. A white rose represents purity and innocence. The Black Rose is meant to represent those ideals if they were corrupted by the war that has consumed the city. The Black Rose shows that although Special Operations continues to stand for the ideals of the city, they have been forced to adapt in order to do so. It states that even though their motives are ultimately good, they are willing to do anything to achieve their ends.